Abandoning Light
by xXDraggy15Xx
Summary: Travis was a great soldier. After losing his heart however, things change. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. First Days

**A/N:** My first fic, introducing one of my OC's. It'll be in His Point of View. Takes place during 358/2 Days.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>This is ridiculous. I see the same wretched insects appearing. I started to think of why they keep on appearing, It's like I was swimming in a circular river, going around and around like a complete idiot.<p>

Then, I saw something appear, it looks much like the small insects, but this one is massive in size. I started muttering curses, and threw my attacks recklessly at the beast. Without any time to think of a plan, I fled from my castle, only to see more of the creatures.

"I'm surrounded... Curse this." I muttered.

Without anything left to think of, I shot all my beams at the miserable insects.

Unfortunately, it was hopeless.

I cannot believe it. I, Travis "Terra" Fissure, have been completely surrounded. This has never happened before, my experience as a soldier allowed me to get out of situations like those, but this... I cannot believe it. I released my Arm Cannon, and bowed my head down.

_'It's Hopeless. There's nothing I can do to save myself from these beasts'_

I let the beasts consume me, without a second thought.

I woke up, on what appears to be a gate, blocking entrance to an old mansion.

'_Why am I still alive…__? I should be dead…' _ I thought. I started looking around, and all I saw were trees and grass.

Suddenly, I saw a blob of darkness appear in front of me. From it, emerged a man, hooded in a black, leather coat. I merely looked at the one approaching me without any emotion. My eyes stared up, looking at amber-orange eyes.

"You seek answers." He spoke. I remained quiet.

"I can give you purpose…" I started to wonder. I felt a slight headache, and saw visions of my old memories. It all stopped when a name entered my mind.

"… Vistrax…" I muttered.

"That is right, the new you."

I saw darkness surround me and cover me. It was completely dark, but the darkness disappeared after a brief moment. I looked at my clothes, which changed into the black, leather coat the man was wearing. I started to realize I'm in a group, a group I don't know. Since I've no idea what is happening, I decided to follow the man.

"Allow me…" He raised his hand in front of him, and a portal of what appears to be darkness appears. He walks inside it, and I follow, hoping to learn of his intentions and his… group.

Like earlier, I saw nothing but darkness. Eventually, I saw light in one end, and walked towards it. After emerging from the dark place, I saw white, metallic walls and floors, with some kind of pattern on them. I started to wander around, until someone, or something, approach me.

'_The hell is that thing?'_I thought, looking at a humanoid, flexible being.

"_My liege, the Second-in-Command wants to see you…"_ It talked. It then started to slither away in the air, going in my direction. I decided to follow it.

I wound up in a room, with couches and tables, and a massive glass (?) window, giving a view of the dark skies. At middle end of the room is a man with long, blue hair, and a scar on his face, and wearing the black cloak.

"So you're the new member…" He spoke, and I responded with a nod. "The Superior has issued a meeting. All members are to be present." He opened the same portal like the other one did, and walked inside. I followed, walking inside.

"_Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. A new member has risen to wear to coat…" _

I heard voices. When I emerged from the portal, I saw thrones, Thirteen, to be exact. I started to look around, and see other members of the group, wearing the same coat.

"Number XV…" I looked up at the highest throne. It was the man who approached me in that old mansion.

After some words from him, we were all dismissed. I head back to the same room where I was. Six of the members were there.

"Who are you?" One of them approached me. It was a blonde-haired boy, with blue eyes.

"Vistrax. Just call me Rax." I replied.

"I'm Roxas, Number XIII. You and I are going together in a mission."

"A mission… alright then." Roxas walked towards the blue haired man, and he opens a portal.

The boy walked in, and I followed. We appeared in what looks like a town, with a sunset overlooking it.

"So… what do we do?" I asked.

"Collect hearts." He replied. I started to think about it. "Hearts?" I asked him again.

"We beat up these things called Heartless and release hearts, that's how it goes."

"I see…" After a brief moment, something starts to appear from the ground. I remembered it was the same insect that attacked me, and surrounded me. I didn't know what to do because I didn't have a weapon. Then, more of them appeared, surrounding us. Roxas summons an odd-looking weapon, resembling a massive key. He starts attacking the dark beings, while I, trying to remember some spells, waited for the beings to attack in defense.

"Use your weapon!" Roxas shouted. One of the beings started to lunge at me, and fire covers my arms. I shot Fire, but instead of it being a small orb, it was like a flamethrower, with purple and yellow flames. When the flames on my arms disappeared, arm cannons were in place. They looked like my old arm cannon, except these are shaped like a dragon's head. I started shooting at all the miserable insects, defeating them.

"Whoa…" Roxas, seemingly surprised at what I did, looked at me in awe. "Looks like this is gonna be easy! Oh, and by the way, that was a pureblood Heartless. They don't drop hearts, but they can get annoying."

"I see… while another kind releases hearts, am I right?" I guessed. "Yeah, you got it, they're Emblem Heartless, they're the ones with a symbol on them." Then, our conversation was interrupted by some, bell-like beings materialize from what looks like a small portal.

"Perfect timing…" Roxas slays one of them, and releases a heart, which ascends in to the air and vanishes. Then, I was unknowingly hit by lightning, which I didn't like. Not. One. Bit. "Pesky little bastards…" I shot it with dark flames, which I didn't know of. I proceeded to maul them with my arm cannons, shooting some of them as well. Roxas was also defeating the pests.

Then, a different heartless appeared. It was a larger version of the previous ones, except darker in color, and sparks were emanating from it.

"There's our target!" Roxas proceeded to attack the heartless, while I was dodging its bolts of lightning. The boy got hit, and I get in the way to attack the massive creature. "You alright?" I asked, seemingly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not going down that easy!" He gets up and attacks the heartless, while I step back and shoot it with dark flames. The creature descends from the air and touches the ground, weakened. Roxas finished off the beast with a slice from his weapon, defeating it, and releasing a large heart.

"You did well." I complimented him.

"You too."

I looked at his weapon, a large key. Then I started to wonder what it really is. It is then unsummoned by the boy. "What is your weapon?" I asked. "It's a keyblade, a weapon of light. I think this one's called the Kingdom Key. What's yours?" He replied.

"Arm Cannons, they were my weapons since I was a soldier. I only had one before." I answered his question. "Ah, well, let's RTC."

"RTC?"

"Return to Castle." We head off, going to what appears to be a small pool of darkness. It then turns into a portal, and we both walk inside it.

We approached the Second-in-Command, and he started to speak. "XV, Your performance is quite impressive on your first mission. However, there are still some tasks you will have to know. The next mission will be tomorrow." I replied with a silent nod, and walked back to Roxas.

"Who are the members here?" I asked, wanting to know who they are. "Uh, the Second-in-Command is Saix, Number VII, the one with the mullet hair is Demyx, Number IX, the left guy sitting on the couch is Marluxia, Number XI and on the right is Larxene, Number XII."

"I see… I'll be seeing you, then." I started to walk away, then the same humanoid being appeared in front of me. It stopped me in my tracks. _"I will lead you to your quarters…"_ It said. I decided to follow it, watching it slither in the air. I reached my room, and the being disappeared. I looked around the room, there was a bed, a small table, and a large window. _'Not too shabby…' _I thought. It was almost like my room when I was a soldier. I went to the window and sat on it, watching the dark skies. I looked down, seeing a city.

'_I wonder what's down there…' _I wondered_. 'Before I check that city out, I have to know the areas in this castle, otherwise I'll get lost.'_ I hopped off the window, and started walking outside my room. I started walking around the castle, trying to identify the hallways. I saw Roxas, who was also walking around. He approached me and asked: "You want a tour of this place?" He was offering me assistance. I was thinking of turning down his offer, but I've no choice. "I guess so." I replied.

Roxas started with the Proof of Existence, which reminds me of a graveyard. It was also our entrance to our rooms. We started walking down Naught's Skyway, which connects the Hall of Empty Melodies. We reached Twilight's View, that's where we stopped.

"Okay, over there's the Crooked Ascension which is some kind of elevator, and below it is Nothing's Call, which is the entrance to the castle, or maybe the basement. Well, I'll be seeing you!" Roxas walked away, probably towards his room. I went down the said areas, and then into the Dark City.

I walked around the Dark City, and reached a skyscraper. On its screen are memories of my past, before I was surrounded, specifically. I looked at the right side of the skyscraper, seeing an overturned truck blocking the way. Getting bored, I went back to the castle. I reached my room, and lay myself down on the bed. I started to think of the events that have happened earlier.

'_This is gonna be interesting…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good start or bad start? I dunno. xD and yay for making my own effects or w/e! By the way, "Terra" is Travis's codename as a soldier :B


	2. Parttime Job

**A/N:** I just started playing KH2FM again. Eh, it was fun, especially when you get to fight the entire Organization :D Anyway, back to the fic, it contains nuts and dead bodies

* * *

><p>I woke up from my sleep. I thought it was morning, but no, all there was outside was the same, dark sky. <em>'So this world's permanently dark, huh?'<em> I thought. I sighed and walked out of my room, going to the Grey Area, which is the group's lounge. I saw… different people. Roxas was there, so I approached him again to ask who they are.

"Who are the others, Roxas?" I looked at one of them. He had gray-black hair and he appears to have long hair, and he's cleaning his weapons, which are guns. It reminds me of my past time. "Oh, the one with the guns is Xigbar, the one standing at the corner is Xaldin, the one with a book is Zexion, the guy with cards is Luxord, and those two on the couch is Vexen and Lexaeus," He replied. Some of them looked interesting, but my gazed turned to someone running from… someone…

"No, please, no!" It was Demyx. I didn't know he's a coward. He's running from… Larxene? She looked… innocent. "Oh c'mon, it's just a little touch!" She was closing in on the poor guy. So I decided to step in and summon my Arm Cannons, and I lift both up by the collar. Strangely, I didn't feel any sympathy. "UGH! Put me down, you dick!" I can tell Larxene's bitching at me, but I didn't care. I slowly put Demyx down and told him to relax. As for Larxene, however…

"Lady, leave the kid alone. Seriously." I gave her a death glare. "Fine, but don't forget this." I let her go, and she stomped away. I admit she's hot, but she's a bitch. Everyone was looking at me. The gray-black haired one, Xigbar, approached me. I was starting to get interested. "Kid, you got a lot of guts to do that. Hey, why not hang out with me sometime? It'll be fun." He spoke. Then he walked back to the couch and winked at me. After that, I saw a portal, Saix emerging from it. I approached him first, to ask about my mission for today.

"So, what's the mission for today?" I asked. "You have to eliminate a heartless that has appeared in Twilight Town, with Larxene." Larxene? Damn it, and here I thought It's gonna be great. It turns out that it won't be. Seriously, her? I sighed, and leaned on the glass window, waiting for her. I started remembering my past, until it was interrupted by some yelling.

"WHAT? You're pairing ME up with HIM?" It was Larxene. I guess she has a problem with me. Or everyone. Saix didn't give a damn about her complaining. He just summoned a portal and glared at her. He looked at me, and I just shrugged.

"Quit whining and go in the portal already." I walked in the portal, and Larxene followed, who's pissed. We appeared in Twilight Town, and I started looking around. Our target was a 'Darkside', which I didn't know. Also, I could've sworn I heard Larxene mumbling things like 'Dickhead' and 'Son of a bitch'. Heartless started to appear after that, lots of 'em. I summoned my Arm Cannons, and started shooting at the miserable insects. While I was fighting, Larxene was just standing there. I felt the urge to shoot her as well because she's being _lazy_.

"C'mon, Larxene, stop being an ass and help me out here!" I yelled. Unfortunately, she wasn't listening, she was just there, watching me, and smiling. No wonder everyone hates her.

"Fine, be lazy and half-assed, you aren't even worth my time." So I handled the Heartless who were swarming me. I shot fire at a lone Heartless, who was just across Larxene, but it missed. I ended up hitting her in the face. Oh boy, this is gonna be bad.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Lightning started crashing down and emanating from her. She started to lunge after me. Before I knew it, I was hit by lightning from above. Damn it, I'm screwed, it's not even my damn fault… or was it? I started dodging her vicious attacks, and while I was at it, I noticed some of the Heartless die. I took this opportunity to make her kill them for me.

After they were all gone, I hit myself with Thundaga so it'll end. She calmed down after that.

"Thanks for killing the Heartless for me… ugh." I felt the pain from my Thundaga, but I ignored it. Suddenly, the ground is covered in darkness. We both jumped away, and from it, emerged a massive Heartless that looked like the ones that attacked me before I joined this group.

"Is that a 'Darkside' or whatever it is?" I asked. "Of course it is, you dumbass!" God, no need to be pissed. We started attacking stacking the massive Heartless, who had summoned smaller ones. The Darkside started creating shockwaves with its punches. I was busy with the smaller heartless, so I didn't know.

"Agh, Goddamn bastard!" I shoot Firaga at the massive heartless's face. It was stunned for a while, and I continued to kill the others. Larxene was slashing the Darkside with great speed. She's a good fighter, I'll give her that. Eventually, the Darkside recovered, and it knelt down. Energy started forming in its heart-shaped hole. Shots of darkness came from it. I started to bat them back to the heartless. Larxene was dodging them instead and striking the beast with Thundaga. I shoot Blizzaga at its hand, but unfortunately it was deflected when it punched the attack. It summons more of the annoying insects.

"Hey, you deal with these dirtbags while I deal with the big one!" Larxene, surprisingly, agreed. She attacked the smaller ones quickly, while I was shooting Firaga and Thundaga at the same time. After she defeated the miserable little runts, she went back to the Darkside, and we both shoot Thundaga. The beast, in pain, kneels on the ground. I took this chance to charge at the beast, and slice it down with Firaga Blade. The beast faded away, and I unsummoned my weapons.

"Mission accomplished." Larxene started thinking, and then looked at me. "Not bad… for a newbie." I didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult, but I took it as a compliment.

"Uh, thanks?" Before I could notice, she was already at the portal. I sighed and followed her, entering the portal. I approached Saix and reported the results afterwards.

"Larxene was a lazyass at one point, but she eventually helped me kill the bastards… while trying to kill me in the process." Everyone in the room laughed save for Saix.

"I see…" That's all he said. I started to walk to my room, until I remembered the Dark City. Curious, I went outside the castle, then into the Dark City. I started wandering around the ominous place. I went to the area with the overturned truck. Because of my curiosity, I decided to find out what's beyond it. I summoned my Arm Cannons and sliced the truck in half, and unsummoning my weapons. I walked into the area, until I saw a building with an open door. I walked inside, and started looking around. I was greeted by the smell of rotting corpses. Suddenly, a voice called out…

"Who's there?" He asked. He emerged from the darkness, and looked at me. He was wearing a cloak similar to mine, but is tattered. He's also hooded, so I don't know what he looks like.

"I'm Vistrax, Number XV." I calmly introduced myself. The cloaked man approached me and asked, "What's your business here, boy?" I didn't know what to say. After all, I was just curious. "I hope you don't mind the smell, it's because… these bodies are worth a fortune." Bounty hunters, no wonder it smells rotten. I was wondering how the bounty hunters managed to get through here.

"I see you're part of the Organization… a group whose goal is to obtain their hearts again, but doesn't it get… _boring_, at times for you?" I thought about it, and he was right. I'm always bored after a mission. I nodded, and he replied with a grunt. "Then allow me to give you some fun…" He summoned what appears to be a blade, attached to his arm. He waved it around like an infinity symbol.

"Wear your hood, boy." I followed his orders, and I noticed there are two fang-like designs hanging from it. "That will symbolize your allegiance to me, now… where shall we start…" He opened a drawer, and picked out a folder. He showed it to me, and I read what it said:

"_Name: Anton Ariscle_

_Age: 31_

_Location: Halloween Town"_

"I want you to bring him to me, dead. Not much is known about him, but he's been thieving from me… Which I don't like. One. Bit. I'll give you a reward for your trouble after this." This sounds fun, but I was going to a place I don't know of.

"Sir, where is Halloween Town lo—"

"I'll send you there, boy." He cut me off and summoned a portal for me, how convenient. I walked inside, thinking of this new area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it, a former soldier, Organization member, and a bounty hunter. Oh, and his Arm Cannons can turn into hands :3


End file.
